


Snowflakes

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º), Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Badly Written, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homelessness, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV First Person, Russia, Vancouver, like really badly written holy shit, viktor and yuuri are yurio's gay dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I think I met him about six months after my grandfather died, at the prime age of fifteen…He changed everything.Christmas would never be the same for me after I saw those warm chocolate eyes.__________Told from Yurio's POV, this is the story of how he started out on the streets and found salvation through new friends.





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Beta'd by: Kenmanyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not well written

I stay up late at night wondering why life is so fragile after I have wandered the streets and found a place clean enough to sleep. Nowhere is clean enough for me, though, but I guess I’ll have to make do lying against the wall that’s the least sticky in this alleyway. This is the way my story has gone for two years. I wake up, I walk around finding odd jobs or begging for money, I try to eat at least one meal per day, and I sleep in another filthy alleyway. That’s right, I’m homeless… but I still have hope.

I think I met _him_ about six months after my grandfather died, at the prime age of fifteen…

 

-*_+_*-

 

_It was cold. It was fucking freezing cold. I never realized how bad winter in Moscow was until I had to sit in the snow for hours adorned in just a thin t-shirt, jeans, a raincoat, and sneakers. Someone earlier last week was kind enough to buy me a blanket which is currently wrapped around my body, shielded by the raincoat. I’m still so numb, though. I lost the feeling of my feet hours ago. I would get up and look for help but I don’t think I can walk. Besides, the streets are empty. It’s Christmas Eve, after all._

_A gust of wind flows by me, making my whole body jerk in a shiver. I would kill to have a pair of fluffy socks right about now. Those privileged kids are taking grandma’s knitted sweaters and socks for granted. I’m so…_ **_annoyed_ ** _. I lived through the summer just fine and went to a shelter in the fall to avoid the harsh rain, but the coolness of the winter is just cruel. I wish I wasn’t so cocky to think I could survive tonight. I thought that others, who had actually felt the warmth of family at some point, needed the shelters more than me. I guess this is it for me then. I die a nobody with no one remembering me. My eyes shut._

_“Hey, are you alright?” I hear a deep voice call. I look up and see a silhouette nearing my body in the alley._

_“Just peachy,” I say back, sarcastically. Damn. Is my voice really that deep and gravelly? Guess I haven’t talked to anyone in a while._

_“You look frozen,” exclaims the voice. I look up and I see warmth. I see warm chocolate eyes in the middle of a frozen, harsh winter._

_“У вас красивые глаза, вы знаете?” I remark in my first language drowsily._

_“Ah, Спасибо,” he replies. He clearly doesn’t speak Russian fluently, judging by his accent and hesitance. “You seem like you need a warm place to sleep. Would you like to stay at my apartment for a day or two?”_

_“I’m alright. I don’t need your sympathy.” Fuck. It’s always my goddamn pride that’s my downfall._

_“Hey, it’s Christmas. Do me a favour and take the offer. I can’t just leave you out here after seeing you.”_

_I pause. “Okay, fine.”_

_Brown-eyes grins and exclaims, “Great! I’m Otabek. What’s your name?”_

_“…Yuri.”_

_“Nice to meet you. I live about five minutes away so it’s not too far. Do you need help carrying anything?”_

_“Er, yeah. Myself.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I can’t feel my feet.”_

 

_It takes about eight minutes to get to Otabek’s apartment, what with him carrying me the entire way there. Bridal style, at that. Thank god no one was out on the streets or that would have been even more embarrassing._

_Otabek’s apartment is decent sized for a first year college student. Apparently, he’s visiting Moscow on an exchange trip so he can learn Russian. He bloody sucks at speaking the language though._

_“Do you want some hot cocoa?” Otabek calls from the kitchen._

_“Chocolate,” I correct, drying my hair after a lovely shower and plopping down on the couch._

_“Huh?” His head pokes into the living room, staring at me confusedly._

_“Hot cocoa is an abomination made with cocoa powder. Hot chocolate is made with melted chocolate, the way it should be.”_

_Otabek scratches the back of his head and says, “Cool but I, uh, don’t know how to make that then.”_

_I sigh, “I can make it.”_

_“Really? Do you know how to cook?”_

_“Well, yeah. I wanted to go to culinary school before, you know…” I trail off, uncomfortably realizing my position. Here I am, in a kind strangers apartment,_ **_complaining_ ** _that he offered me hot cocoa instead of hot chocolate. I’m such an asshole. I rise off the couch and walk over to the kitchen. The least I can do is make dinner and hot chocolate for him. Maybe I’ll try to be nice too._

 

_“So you ended up on the streets because you didn’t have anywhere else to go?” Otabek asks, taking a sip of hot chocolate._

_“Yeah, after my grandpa died, I had no one left. I didn’t want to go to an orphanage because I didn’t want to be adopted. I’m fifteen. I’m better off on my own,” I reply._

_“What about school?”_

_I snort, “I’ve been expelled so many times that I don’t think any schools will take me. I got into too many fights and arguments. Sent a kid to the hospital once. My grandpa used to home school me because I was too aggressive.”_

_“And now?”_

_“What?”_

_“You said you were too aggressive like it was a thing of the past,” Otabek explains._

_“Yeah… well… I guess, when you lose someone, you grow up. You learn a thing or two. Living on the street toughens you up, sure, but it also teaches you that kindness is a gift. I still am angry; it’s just in my nature. But, I don’t act out like I used to when I was younger,” I say consciously._

_Otabek nods, “That’s good. I’m proud of you.”_

_I beam at him. That’s one of the only times I’ve heard that phrase in my life. I feel… happy, for once._

 

-*_+_*-

 

That night is surely one I will never forget. We both sipped hot chocolate and peacefully talked, curled up in blankets next to the fire.We had created our own bubble away from the world where I wasn’t homeless and Otabek wasn’t lonely. Where we could truly experience what we could be together if it wasn’t for reality. That was the last night I remember falling asleep happy and unafraid.

Now look at me… here I am again two years later; Christmas Eve. I’m still on the streets. The shelters were full this year and I can’t expect another kind soul like Otabek to come along.

“У тебя всё в порядке?” I hear a voice say.

“Вероятно,” I reply sarcastically.

I don’t see brown eyes and black hair when I look up. I don’t see features that take me away from the hellish winter and transport me to burning warmth. Rather, I see ice. I see ice blue eyes, bright, yet only dulling the grey skies around me even more. I see silver strands, perfectly straight, unlike the messy ebony tresses I saw years ago. I see a tan coat, dress pants, and polished shoes that shine brighter than the glistening snow below. It’s almost as if the world is dirtying him rather than the other way around.

“Нужно ли вам место, чтобы остаться?” he asks.

“Вероятно,” I repeat, stunned. I get up off the ground and follow the stranger to wherever he may take me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN *suspense*  
> RIP Grandpa Plisetsky. Why do I always kill him off?
> 
> Translations: (Please let me know if I made any mistakes, as I just used google translate and online sources)  
> У вас красивые глаза, вы знаете? (You have beautiful eyes, you know?)  
> Спасибо (Thank you)  
> У тебя всё в порядке? (Are you okay?)  
> Вероятно (Probably)  
> Нужно ли вам место, чтобы остаться? (Do you need a place to stay?)


	2. Cassette Tapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 years after Yurio met Otabek

My eyes practically sink into the ceiling as I glare at the noise above me. It bothers me to no end that the idiots I live with have so much energy in the morning.

“Yuuri, you should wear this today!” Viktor’s voice rings out.

“We’re just going shopping, Viktor. I am not wearing a suit,” Yuuri’s voice replies.

I sigh, grabbing the broom I keep next to my bed for times like these. I hit the roof with the end of it and yell, “Can you two shut up?! It’s 6am. I’m trying to sleep.”

There’s a pause of silence before Viktor replies, “Yurio, you’re awake too! Great! You can come shopping with us!”

“Какого хера,” I groan, flopping back onto the mattress. I doze off again for a bit but wake up to the smell of pancakes. My body rolls out of bed and I begin to pick my clothes for the day.

 

It' almost been a year since I moved in with Viktor. I’m 18 now and I live in Vancouver with the professional skater and his husband. Viktor is an old soul in the figure skating world, but he still manages to win, so he’ll keep going until his body gives up. The only person to ever defeat Viktor is Yuuri Katsuki, who won gold three times in a row. I suppose Viktor conquered that obstacle in a sense, though (with a wedding ring). Ever since Yuuri retired and became a teacher, Viktor’s back to winning gold.

I am currently attending culinary school and feeling blessed by the opportunities I’ve had this past year. I was cautious of Viktor at first, who quickly warmed up to me in his hotel room in Moscow. For whatever reason, he trusted me and liked my terrible personality, deciding to offer me permanent residence. Legally, Viktor and Yuuri are my adoptive parents, but it doesn’t feel as such. They both asked me months ago if I was okay with it and the papers were mainly signed to make finances easier. Rather than overbearing parents, the two are more-so like older brothers. _Gay_ older brothers, who make out all over the house, but older brothers, nonetheless. Of all people to invest in, they chose me. Surprisingly, Yuuri has paid for my tuition himself from the beginning, disregarding how much of an ass I was to him. Somehow, as stupid as he may look, the man is quite compassionate. No one could entirely hate him; not even me.

My life on the streets is a thing of the past. The only thing I still pursue is… him. Three years ago, a kind stranger offered me a place to stay and to this day I feel as though I never thanked him properly. I know his first name is Otabek, but I could never find him after years of searching. I guess, in a sense, he was my first real friend. Part of me still wishes to pursue that ideal.

I head downstairs with my leopard print varsity jacket, skull t-shirt, and ripped jeans on. Viktor and Yuuri have just finished making breakfast and setting the table. We all chow down on pancakes and are out the door in no time. Viktor, of course, is overdressed in his formal suit and brown coat. Yuuri is dressed in a thick navy blue sweater and jeans, a simple coat adorned overtop. Considering how Viktor’s dressed, we get plenty of stares on the walk to the skytrain station. I sigh as we get on, pulling my hood over my head. Eyes closed, I let the train chatter lull me to a daze.

“Yurio, Пойдем~” Viktor coos, grabbing my elbow and dragging me out of the train. We all walk out to the Waterfront shopping strip, where the more expensive name brands reside.

“Where to first?” Yuuri asks.

“Chanel!” Viktor exclaims. I groan in response. I cannot stand the looks I get in name brand stores. Personally, I just prefer wearing cheap punk fashion but, it does make people think I’m a hoodlum.

“I’m just gonna go to the mall, okay?” I mutter.

Yuuri immediately jumps in, “Ah! Are you sure? You can—”

“Okay~!!” Viktor says, dragging his husband away, no doubt eager to get some alone time. I sigh and begin the short trek to Pacific Centre mall. The first thing I buy is soda from a fast food place, slurping on the fizzy drink as my boots stomp on the floor. My headphones are always in when I walk. They help me ignore unnecessary noise.

 

I arrive in front of a store I, unfortunately, often shop at. Glancing around cautiously, I convince myself for the umpteenth time to walk inside Hot Topic. I pull out my earbuds because the music here is usually decent. Surrounding me are groups of young teenagers dressed in unique ways. Some twelve year old scenester-emo-queen-whatever’s make me cringe as I pass by. There’s decent people in the store too, whom I get some fashion inspiration from. Shelves of band t-shirts pass me by as I make my way to the accessories section. I sort through various items, eventually deciding on a studded leather bracelet and ear cuffs. The cashier with the neon green mohawk is nice enough, and I actually nod at them before I take my leave.

My drink is finished by the time I get to the small, run down, retro electronics shop. This is one of my favourite stores. Over time, I’ve started a small collection of cassette tapes. Viktor and Yuuri’s neighbours gave us a pile of stuff when they moved out, including a cassette player. This was back when I didn’t talk to both of them much, as I was still warming up to them. Viktor suggested throwing the old thing out, but I refused, grabbing the item and taking it up to my room. As this was the first thing I showed interest in, Viktor and Yuuri have always bought me cassette tapes ever since. I have an entire drawer full of classic rock cassette tapes now, and I’m always on the lookout for more.

“I have all of those… the only ACDC tape I’m missing isn’t here… Oh! Queen!” I exclaim, finding a cassette I am missing while browsing through the selection. As fate may have it, another hand goes to grab it as mine does. “Hey, loser, what the hell do you think you’re—” I cut myself off. When I look up, I see warmth. I see warm chocolate eyes in the middle of a frozen, harsh winter. “Otabek?”

The man squints at me for a moment before replying, “Yuri?” There is no wind in the shop, but the illusion of a cold breeze takes me back to three years ago.

“Woah, you actually remember me?”

“I have a good memory,” he says with a soft smile. “Anyway, what are you doing here? Last I saw you, we were both in Moscow.”

“Well, I actually got adopted and my… parents and I live here,” I reply, hesitant to call Viktor and Yuuri my parents. The title just doesn't fit the two of them, even though they fully deserve it.

“Nice! I’m happy for you.” The thing I love about Otabek is he always seems genuine with everything he says.

“Thanks. I’m enrolled in culinary school too right now. What about you? Why are you here?”

Otabek looks surprised for a moment before replying, “Ah I guess I never told you, did I? My family lives in Kazakhstan, but I live and attend university in Vancouver.” I am happily surprised by this information. Perhaps, this time, our friendship can last and bloom. “You can have the cassette, by the way. I already have a copy but I was just gonna check if this one was in better condition.”

“Oh thanks,” I take the cassette and pay at the counter. “Do you wanna grab some food?”

“Okay.”

We both eat fast food, laughing over our meal of burgers and fries. In a matter of minutes, Otabek is one of my best friends again. This man and I… we always seem to get along effortlessly. I smile before chewing on a fry.

“You know, I never truly got to say thank you for taking me in that night.”

Otabek looks up in surprise, “Ah, it’s fine.”

“No, it isn’t, because I’ve regretted not saying it for three years. So… thank you,” I say, with a slight bow of my head. Yuuri’s Japanese tendencies have rubbed off on me a bit.

“You're welcome,” Otabek smiles.

 

Half an hour later, my phone rings and Viktor’s voice rings out, “Yurio! It’s time to leave.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you at the train station.” I hang up before handing my phone to Otabek, “Give me your number. We have got to hang out more often since we live near each other.” Otabek nods, filling in his digits.  The walk to the train station is full of conversation about our favourite songs and bands. I find myself not wanting to leave when we reach our destination. Yuri and Viktor wave from my right and I nod at them. “Well, it was good seeing you again.”

“You too. I’m taking the Expo Line, so it’ll be the other train,” Otabek replies. Before I know it, I’m being hugged. It’s a short moment and I, who usually detests physical contact, actually give into the gesture.

I walk back to Viktor and Yuuri, slightly blushing. “Wow, Yurio has a friend! Amazing!” Viktor exclaims.

“Замолчи,” I swear back.

The train ride back has me smiling, knowing that my saviour was rightfully thanked. A thought runs through me and I smile, staring at the city lights outside the window. My future and his are now positively intertwined, destined to create something great and make history. I look at Viktor and Yuri leaning against each other on the seats in front of me. Their laughter graces me and I think, _‘Yeah, that is something I want.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I totally didn't just stick some Soldier Eyes vibes into this pFFFFT.
> 
> Hot Topic Fanart: http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/post/155102675524/concept-yuuri-and-victor-accidentally-lose-their
> 
> Translations: (Please let me know if I made any mistakes, as I just used google translate and online sources)  
> Какого хера? (What the fuck?)  
> Пойдем (Let’s go)  
> Замолчи (Shut up)


	3. Christmas Shopping

Otabek and I hang out at least every other day. He's just finishing up classes, with exams around the corner. As for me, I've got 'exams' in a sense too, but cooking a fancy dish for a final exam is not that difficult with practice.

Christmas is almost here again.  All the shops are decorated and the university students are crying before their freedom.  Otabek has been studying a lot, apparently preferring to do so at the public library across from my school. In doing so, he also ends up driving me back home on his motorcycle. The wind is always chilly this time of year, making me wear triple the layers to survive the fast motorcycle rides.

Today, Otabek finishes his exams, which brings him to the hallway outside my class to wait for me. I am finishing up the icing on the cake I've made, paying extra attention to fine detail. With one last flower petal, I pull away, and fix any small mistakes. "Okay, I'm done," I say to the professor and with a nod of her head, I start taking of my apron and chef's hat.

A smile tugs on my cheek as my feet cover the distance between Otabek and I. “Yo,” he says, shooting me a peace sign.

_‘Cute,’_ I think. My reply, however, is a simple, “Hey.”

“Ready to go?”

I nod and with that, we make our way outside to Otabek’s bike. It seems as though we both like vintage looking things because Otabek’s bike is pretty old in appearance. He replaced the engine with a brand new one to decrease pollution. I grab the helmet that’s tossed at me and we both get on the bike.

In celebration of our classes ending, Otabek and I are going Christmas shopping. He weaves in and out of traffic and before I know it, we’ve arrived at Metrotown mall. “Where to first,” I ask, hopping off the bike.

“It’s up to you,” he says as he puts our helmets away.

I ponder for a moment before snapping my fingers. “Lush! Viktor loves everything in that store.”

He nods and we both push our way through the mall crowds to reach the store. Half of the staff greets us within our first 2 minutes in the store. How they manage that with the holiday rush, I’ll never know. I, having been here before, know exactly where to go and what to buy. I grab a large holiday box for Viktor and a smaller one for Chris, Viktor’s best friend. Chris is at our place every Christmas party, as well as Yuuri’s best friend, Phichit. I look around for Otabek and spot him staring at the face masks. I lean my head on his shoulder and ask a bit teasingly, “Do you want one?”

He glances at me from the corner of his eyes and replies, “Yes.”

I smile and request an employee to grab the mask I always use as well as the one Otabek wants. Otabek grabs a perfume for Viktor and we wait in line with all our items.

“What do you think Yuuri will want?” Otabek asks.

“Well, he was complaining about not having enough warm clothes for the weather so, a sweater? We can both give him a combined present, if you want.”

Otabek just nods in reply and hands filled with Lush bags, we wander through various men's clothing stores for a while, unable to find anything for Yuuri. Everything was either cheesy Christmas sweaters or too expensive for the both of us. I groan at the ceiling, “What the hell should we buy for that pig?” Not hearing Otabek respond, I look beside me to see him missing. I turn in a circle, spotting him ahead of me, staring into Forever 21. “Did you find something?”

He points at a long army green sweater adorning a mannequin. “I remember you saying that Yuuri and Viktor both wear women’s clothes sometimes. I’m not sure if that’ll be alright, but it seems like Yuuri’s style.”

“It’s perfect! Здорово!” I exclaim, dragging Otabek into the store with me. We grab the sweater Otabek liked as well as a pastel pink one for Yuuri. They’re both long tops he would wear at home with leggings. While waiting in line, Otabek sees a gold necklace with a tiger charm on it and shows it to me. “You know me so well,” I laugh, adding the necklace to our pile.

With Viktor, Yuuri, and Chris shopped for, only Phichit is left. Otabek has never met him so only I have to buy him a present. “Let’s split up so we can buy our presents for each other, okay?” Otabek asks.

“Yeah, sure. That’s fine. Text me when you’re done,” I call to him, already making my way into a makeup store. If there’s one thing I know about Phichit Chulanont, it’s that the boy loves his eyeliner. I find a good brand of the stuff and wait in line. The final present I have left to buy is Otabek’s, and I’m completely stumped on what to buy him. I wander through stores to no avail. I always buy Otabek cassettes, and vice versa, so that’s nothing special. Hot Topic is more-so my cup of tea than his, so nothing from there would work either. Groaning, I enter some dumb Christmas store in desperation.

In Russia, we never really had large stores dedicated to the holiday, but North Americans apparently love over-the-top decorations. I cringe at the screaming children and shuffle my way through the store, headphones in because fuck Christmas music. I’m about to leave when something glimmers and catches my eye. Hanging from one of the many Christmas trees is a small pendant of sorts. _‘This one,’_ I think, and grab it to make my purchase.

 

Otabek waits outside the mall for me, leaning against the stone wall next to the entrance. I smile, about to walk to him, when I see a homeless woman shivering in a blanket on the other side of the wall. My feet seem to walk me towards her and before I know it, I’m crouching down and talking to her.

“Hey. Is there anything particular you need to get through the holidays?”

She jolts a bit and nods, “A warmer jacket and… sanitary pads.”

I nod in understanding. Many of the women who were homeless with me three years ago always lacked pads. Although a basic necessity, no one really donated them out of embarrassment and that shit was expensive to buy.

“Wait here,” is all I say before I’m standing up and walking into the Walmart next to us. Otabek raises a brow, but he does follow. I walk through the aisles and grab a warm fleecy jacket, as well as a hat, scarf, and gloves. The next thing I grab is the biggest bag of sanitary pads and a decent sized backpack. Lastly, I gather copious amounts of non-perishable foods, mostly canned. Otabek waits in line with me and blushes a bit at the questioning look the cashier gives us because of the pads. Surprisingly, he still insists on paying after that and we end up splitting the bill. We’re back outside quickly and I walk over to the homeless woman.

“I just wanted to say that three years ago, I was in the same position, so I do understand. I got you some supplies that will hopefully get you through the colder months,” I say, uncharacteristically compassionate. Tears fill her eyes and she takes my hands in hers. Voice clogged with emotion, she can only mouth _‘Thank you’_ to me, but it’s enough.

Otabek and I silently make our way to the parkade, and soon enough, we’re at our spot. He sighs, leaning on the motorcycle and gives me a dazed look. “You know, it always surprises me how kind you are under that tough skin.”

I gape and stutter, “I don’t come off as _that_ mean.”

He laughs, ruffling my hair, “No, you don’t. Just for the record, I find you very sweet.”

For some reason, I am blushing because of those words the entire ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o @yuriskitten for making me continue this trainwreck  
> one more chapter to go
> 
> Translation:  
> Здорово (Great)


	4. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i finally finished this trainwreck  
> I didn't beta this chapter so let me know about any typos that bother you and I will fix them.

The Christmas party finally arrived with the smell of scented candles filling the house. I race down the stairs in my ugly christmas sweater with tiger stripes, socks sliding across the kitchen tile and bringing me to a stop.

“замедление,” Viktor laughs, setting down a bowl of pasta on the kitchen island.

_“Kio tsukete,”_ Yuuri scolds in Japanese.

_“Hai, Hai,”_ I reply, dragged out and sarcastic. Yuuri hits the back of my head with a rolled up magazine. “Ой! Okay, okay, баба.” He glares at my sass and I walk away to avoid another light hit. Yuuri can easily turn into an Asian mom, which is really scary.

I walk around the house, setting some stray items in their rightful place until the doorbell rings. “I’ll get it!” I yell, skidding in my socks to the door. I swing the door open and before me stand Phichit and Chris. “Hey. Viktor and Yuuri are in the kitchen,” I say with my usual attitude.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Chris chuckles, taking off his shoes. Yuuri’s Asian ass would throw a fit if someone wore shoes into the house.

“Hi, Yurio! Merry Christmas!” Phichit exclaims, hugging me. I groan. Rather than sassing me back, Phichit counters me with kindness, knowing that it makes me uncomfortable.

After escaping the embrace, the two hand me the presents in their arms to put under the tree and make their way to the kitchen. Rather than opening presents of Christmas morning, my family waits till their annual evening Christmas party to open gifts with everyone. Phichit and Chris are practically family, so the different celebration has never felt strange. Considering this house is full of Russians and a Japanese man, we’re not the type to follow generic Christmas festivities anyways.

I pace around my room, fixing a few things for Otabek’s arrival because he’s sleeping over. Tomorrow is Boxing Day, the biggest sale of the year in Canada, and Beka and I have to wake up early to get to the mall. Viktor's been teasing me endlessly, which leads to Yuuri shutting him up the only way he knows (kisses), and me leaving the room. Yeah, this past week has been annoying at hell.

The doorbell rings and Makkachin performs that signature dog bark, as if we didn’t hear the sound. I race down the stairs, foot audibly slipping, followed by Yuuri yelling something in Japanese at me from the kitchen. “да, да, я знаю,” I mutter, reaching the door. I pause, fixing my hair, before I open the door. “Took you long enough.”

The corner of Otabek’s mouth curves and he passes me a gift bag. “Hopefully you like this enough to make up for it. Traffic is a bitch this time of year, and you know it too.”

I falsely roll my eyes before clicking my tongue and nodding at his shoes. He laughs, “Yuuri’s rubbing off on you, I see.”

“Замолчи,” I mutter, walking over to the tree and placing my present underneath. “Dinner’s ready,” I state, turning towards the kitchen.

I briefly introduce Otabek to Phichit and Chris and then we begin our feast. I fill my plate with katsudon piroshki, a Russian-Japanese mixed dish Yuuri and I created. Viktor snorts at this and shakes his head in amusement. After everyone else grabs their food, Otabek fills his plate with anything vegetarian, and we make our way to the dining room to eat with the family.

Everyone’s groaning from the amount of food we ate by the end of dinner and Viktor has to tease Yuuri to stop offering everyone thirds. After all, it’s time for presents. I skip to the living room and slide my socks across the floor for the umpteenth time today, except this time I do fall backwards. Thankfully, Otabek’s next to me and I steady myself on his shoulder. Yuuri’s mom mode turns on and he scolds me in Japanese, to a point that I don’t understand. I ignore him and grab my presents for everyone from under the tree. They all do the same and we scramble about, handing the boxes and bags to their rightful owners.

I rip open the present Phichit got me first, finding a cat ear studded beanie inside. Otabek thinks it’s hilarious even though I think it’s cool. I flip him off and turn to see Viktor and Chris fangirling over the lush stuff we got them.

“I’ve been wanting to try this bath bomb! Yuuri, we’re taking a bath tonight.”

“Viktor…” Yuuri trails off, his tone almost disappointed, yet his blush clearly evident.

“Dude!” Phichit exclaims from the other side of the room. He’s holding a faux crystal embedded selfie stick I’m assuming Chris got him, and the eyeliner I bought him. “These are awesome! I was running out of eyeliner too. Thanks, twirp.”

I stick my tongue out at him and unwrap the large box Viktor and Yuuri gave me. I gasp as soon as I see the contents. A brand new baking utensil set. The brand is high quality too. “Guys… I— thank you,” I say, at a loss for words.

I look up, seeing Yuuri placing the pink sweater we got him up to his body. “This is really nice. _Arigato_.”

I beam at him and turn to Otabek, who nods. One of the last things I have to unwrap is his gift. “Together?” I ask. He smiles softly in reply and begins pulling off the ribbon on the jewelry box as I pull tissue paper out of the bag. Otabek’s the first to see his present and he makes a noise of surprise and appreciation. Within the box is a large intricate snowflake pendent attached to a black leather cord. “This is really nice. Thank you, Yuri.” I blush. He’s the only one who uses my real name.

“No problem,” I reply, being polite for once. I look inside the bag he got me and see some black material. I tilt my head to the side and pull out the item, gasping. Otabek got me a leather jacket, complete with buckles, zippers, and a cheetah print on the inside. “This is so cool,” I exclaim, jumping up to try it on. It’s clearly made for broader shoulders, but I don’t mind, because the inner padding makes me look stronger than I am. “Thanks, Beka!” I hug him wholeheartedly.

Viktor coos and I’m pretty sure Phichit takes a selfie with that stupid pose of his, but I don’t care. This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had in my life, and it’s all thanks to having two supportive fathers and a best friend.

 

Post presents and dessert (Japanese cheesecake, courtesy of Viktor, surprisingly), Otabek and I stand outside on the balcony in peaceful silence. _‘It’s Christmas already,’_ I think, reminiscing on all the time that’s passed. I glance at Otabek, and consider ways to show my appreciation for all he’s done for me. I already hugged him, so more than a hug is…. _a kiss_. I feel my face heat up, but replace the feeling with determination. I will try to kiss Otabek on the cheek, as good friends do. The exchange will be casual, and we’ll wish each other Merry Christmas.

I shut my eyes, heart racing. “O-Otabek!”

I hear him reply, “Yes?” but don’t see anything with my eyes shut and lips rushing for where I think his cheek is. My lips meet… something, but it’s not the flat skin of a cheek. I open my eyes to check, only to see Otabek staring into my eyes in shock, face aligned with mine. These are… _his lips_.

I pull back, face bright red now. “M-Me-Merry Christ…mas,” I stutter, face buried into my arms.

“Yeah… you too,” his deep voice replies a few significant octaves higher.

_‘That was humiliating.’_

 

The night ends with Phichit and Chris leaving, Viktor shouting at Yuuri to grab towels for their bath, and Otabek and I racing to my room. We kind of pretended nothing happened on the balcony. There’s no point in dwelling on a mistake… even if I’ve wanted to do that for a while. How it happened was completely uncalled for so, in my mind, it didn’t happen.

We both wash up, and Otabek picks a tiger plushie of mine to sleep with. He puts the cat ear beanie on one of the larger plushies and almost cries from how hard he’s laughing. _‘What a dork.’_ Of course, the idiot snapchats it and we proceed to do multiple face-swaps before our eyes start drooping. The lights are flicked off soon after, and we dive under the covers.

It’s silent for a while before he starts talking. “Hey, Yurio?”

“да?”

“What was that earlier on the balcony?”

I groan, “Can we just pretend it didn’t happen? It was a mistake, okay? I was supposed to kiss your cheek.”

“Oh, sorry. I turned when you called my name.”

_‘So that’s what happened.’_

“Whatever,” I turn away from him.

It’s silent again until— “Hey Yurio?”

“WHAT?”

“Can we… do it again?”

I whip around to stare at Otabek in shock. His face is pressed into the pillow and his eyes flicker up nervously to meet mine. My heartbeat seems to echo off the walls of my room, and before I know it I’m saying, “Yes.”

Beka’s arms come to rest on the mattress on either side of my face, bracing his weight. His face comes closer in the darkness and his nose nudges mine, out of affection or nervousness, I’ll never know. All I know in the moment is my lips parting and his meeting them. All I know in the moment before we both blush and pull away, is the feeling of _warmth_ that’s often only displayed in his eyes.

We both pant and he makes a cute noise, burying his face into my pillow. Moments later, his arms wrap around me lightly; questioningly. My response is tangling my legs with his. Slowly, we begin to drift towards sleep again. He’s asleep before me, judging by his soft teddy bear snores. I, on the other hand, stare up at the ceiling, filled with gratitude. It’s only been three years and I now have a roof over my head, a family, and the warmth of my best friend… well, I suppose now, he’s my boyfriend. My last thoughts before I pass out are, _‘I’m not alone anymore,’_ and, _‘Otabek’s deadweight is making my entire leg numb.’_ At least now, though, I have something besides my own emptiness. I have _warm chocolate eyes_ to keep me company throughout my new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o @namelessforests on tumblr for messaging me to finish this
> 
> Translations (now featuring Japanese!):  
> замедление (Slow down)  
> Kio tsukete (Be careful)  
> Hai (Yes)  
> Ой! (Ow!)  
> баба (baba- means hag in Japanese but it derives from Russian so I wrote it as such cause thats how Yurio would say it. This is also something he says canonly)  
> да, да, я знаю. (Yeah, yeah, I know.)  
> Замолчи (Shut up)  
> Arigato (Thank you)
> 
> Art for the kiss: http://nikkiyan.tumblr.com/post/155501882297/christmas-kiss-by-yuri-plisetsky-bonus-phichit
> 
> I honestly didn't really like this fic because chapter 1 was written 3 years ago and although I tried to rewrite, I did have to go back to that style of writing which felt like a setback from my writing today. Anywho, I know a lot of people like this so, it stays.


End file.
